Forever Michelangelo
by UltimateEvolutionOfLegends
Summary: Michelangelo gets kidnapped, and something unimaginable happens. First fanfic go easy on me. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, this is UltimateEvolutionOfLegends and this is my first fanfic. So please go easy on me. I do not own tmnt/teenage mutant ninja turtles even though I wish I did. I give all the copyright to the owners. So enjoy, the 1st chapter!**

* * *

"Fine all go of on my own!"Mikey yelled angrily, he jumped off the roof and disappeared. The brothers sighed and went on with leo's plan.

Mikey kept to the shadows as he scouted around the city. He knew he could be a pain in the shell, but refusing to be with him, that was just harsh. He was about to leap to the next building when he heard foot steps in the alley below. He looked down and saw it was a foot ninja. He got out his nunchucks and prepared to attack from behind. He quietly leapt off the roof and crept behind the un-expecting foot ninja. He raised his nunchuck and was about to swing when he was met with a blow to the head. "WHACK!" It sent him flying into the dumpster. He stood up dizzily and accidentally ripped his bandana. Apparently it got caught on a sharp edge of the dumpster. But he didn't care about that at the moment. He was about to attack again, but this time he was hit right in the stomach. He fell to his knees, one hand on his stomach, the other keeping himself upright. He felt a prick in his shoulder and his world went black.

* * *

Two Hours Later

Leonardo suspected Michelangelo went home already so he called off watching the city until the next night. Raph lifted open the pothole and they all {Minus Mikey} slipped in. When they got to the lair they were met with a startling question from Splinter.

"Where is Michelangelo, my sons."

They all gave a look that resembled shock.

"Wait he's not here, but his room door is closed and his door is never closed." said leo gesturing to Mikey's closed door.

"You can check my sons, but I am certain he did not come to the lair yet." He clarified.

"Do you know any reason why he didn't want to come home."

The brothers thought for a second and started to feel guilty. "Leonardo, is something wrong, my son?

"Well during are scouting no one wanted to be with Michelangelo, so he ran off on his own." Leo replied guiltily. "That's the last time we saw him today."

"My sons why don't you go look for him and apologize, there's still enough time before day break."

"Hai, Sensei" They bowed and left for the surface.

They looked on rooftops and in some alleyways. Leo noticed one of the alleyways looked a little suspicious and went to go check it out. As he quietly walked through the alley he noticed trash bags were scattered everywhere and there was a huge dent in the dumpster. So he walked closer and he noticed a piece of of orange fabric attached to a sharp edge of the dumpster. He had a feeling of who's and what the orange fabric was from, but he needed to check if his gut feeling was right. He plucked it off the dumpster and shifted it around in his fingers. His feeling was right, the fabric was made out of the same material his mask was made out off. He took out his shell cell and called Donnie. "Donnie get Raph and come to the alleyway that's 2 away from the Baker street coffee shop,I think i've found something."

"Kay, we'll be over in a sec."

* * *

When Donnetello and Raphael got to the alley way, they found Leo perched on a fire hopped down and walked up to them.

"Leo,what did you find"?

"I found a piece of Mikey's bandana, on the dumpster over there." He passed the scrap to Raphael.

"Yep that's Mikey's alright."

"Looks like theres been a struggle, by the signs of it." Pointed out Donnie.

"We might find something that will help us find him or give us a clue to where he is if we look."

So they started looking around the whipped around when Donnetello let out a surprise gasp.

"What!" they yelled.

Donnie gulped and raised the abandoned nunchuck and a bandana with the signature red symbol. They all knew what it meant.

"Mikey's been kidnapped by the foot!"

* * *

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, hope you like it. If there are any annoying typos I apoligize. So enjoy the 2nd chapter.**

* * *

When Mikey woke up he found himself cuffed to a table. He started to struggle but stopped when he heard a familiar laugh.

"Those chains are made out of pure titanium and steel, there's no way you can break those, turtle!" Taunted the figure as he walked into the light.

"Baxter Stockman!" "Glad you noticed, turtle." He spat.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Calm down turtle, just a few tests."

"Calm down, Yeah sure calm down. You want me to CALM DOWN when your about to EXPERIMENT ON ME?!" Mikey panicked.

Baxter Stockman put some neon blue liquid into the syringe. "What is that!?" Mikey yelled in a panic.

He struggled even more. He bucked and thrashed but he couldn't get out of the cuffs.

"I told you resistance is futile, turtle." With that said Baxter Stockman injected the blue liquid into Mikey's arm and for the second time his world went black.

* * *

"Where am I?" He thought to himself. He was surrounded by blackness. Suddenly a familiar voice pierced through his mind.

"You're so useless." "Raph is that you?"

Suddenly other voices joined in with the first.

"Your such a baby!" "Don?"

"Your such a burden!" "Leo!"

The voices started to swirl around him getting louder and faster. He put his hands over his ears and tried to block them out.

"You're weak!"

"It's all your fault."

"Stupid."

"You're a joke."

"It's not a game!"

"Grow up."

He fell to his knees, pressing his palms harder on his ears in attempts to block it out more.

"Stop it! Stop it Please!' He pleaded As the words swirled around him getting even faster.

"WEAK!"

"BABY!"

"USELESS!"

"BURDEN!"

"STUPID!"

"JOKE!"

"I said STOP IT!" The blackness around him seemed to shatter and go silent, all he heard was his shuttering breath. He was on the floor hands covering his ears, tears streaming down his cheeks as he curled into a ball.

"This isn't real, it's a dream, it has to be." he chanted mentally.

Suddenly his brothers shadows loomed over him. The next thing they said pierced him through the heart. "We would be BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"

* * *

Mikey's eyes shot open. Tears streaming down his cheeks, as he panted heavily from the recent nightmare. He found himself laying on a bed in a prison cell. He felt weird,a tingly kind of feeling especially around his hips and chest. His chest seemed heavier. He stood up and felt the tingling in his feet and the weight on his chest shift. He tried to look straight down his chest to his feet but for some reason his chest was in the way. It seemed to have popped out, or something, because there were 2 medium size lumps on his chest. He started to dread the worst, he needed to see what was wrong with him! Luckily there was a mirror a couple feet away. He stumbled over into the mirror and took a quick peek and quickly stumbled back in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "I have BOOBS!?" "I HAVE FREAKING BOOBS!"

"That means that I a..a..CHIC!" He looked at himself or rather herself in the mirror and started to notice the changes in her appearance. She had curvier hips and was obviously shorter than she was before but made up for it with her big blue eyes.

"I mean i'm a real hot, but….that's NOT the point,I'm still a FREAKING CHIC and that's pretty much-."

"Impossible." interrupted Baxter stockman as he opened the door and walked in.

"Apparently the chemicals used in the experiment interacted with your genes and accidentally turned you into a female don't know how or why this happened but we do know it is not reversible.

"So you're pretty much saying i'm a dudett for for like, LIFE!?" she squeaked.

"By the way you put it turtle, i'm afraid so. But on the bright side you're are 1st experiment to survive, so you're are number 1 experiment!" He exclaimed.

"WWHHAATT!?" She yelled backing up.

"Now, I just need a blood sample." He held up a syringe with a long, sleek, silver, needle.

"No!" Mikey seemed to have found some inner strength and punched him out of the way and ran out the door. As soon as she stepped out of her cell a alarm went off.

"Attention, Prisoner 358A has escaped, I repeat Prisoner 358A has escaped."

She ran even faster, but was soon stopped and surrounded by foot soldiers.

"WOAH! She's hot, for a mutant!" She heard one of the foot ninja whisper to his pal.

Apparently they all heard that and started checking her out. When Mikey saw that they were checking her out, she went ballistic. Swinging her nunchucks like a maniac. Soon there was one left. She could see his knees were trembling as she walked over, swinging her nunchuck in a lazy circle.

"Tell me where the exit or you'll end up like them." She gestured to the floor where the foot ninja where moaning in pain.

The ones that were checking her out, where holding their groins and moaning a octave higher than the rest of them. He shakily pointed a finger to the left and fainted. She felt dizzy and shakily walked to the left. Soon she found a emergency exit and slipped off into the night.

* * *

**Again i'm sorry if there are any typos and i'm writting the third chapter right know so it won't take very long, ****probably... But hope you liked it!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you guys, I was almost done! I wasn't sure if I should have put chapter 2 and 3 into just 1 chapter, so I decided to keep them separate. Sorry if the chapters are too short! I will try to make them longer, if they are.  
**

* * *

It had been a week since they last saw Michelangelo and they were no closer too finding him. Leo was mostly in the dojo, Donnetello hardly left the lab and Raph's temper got worse. They hardly spoke to each other, and Splinter was starting to get worried. Suddenly Donnetello came crashing from his lab.

"GUYS, something is approaching the lair!"

"What!?" They shouted as they ran behind him.

" Come on, if we take the short cut we'll be able to make a surprise attack, from behind."

When they got to the middle of the sewer, they heard something stumbling toward them. They squinted through the dim light and saw a petite figure stumbling through the muddy sewage water.

"What is it?" whispered Raph. None of them knew the answer.

"WHAM!"

They all looked over and saw the figure face-first on the ground. "Ow.." It replied weakly as it struggled to its feet. By the silhouette and how high the voice was they suspected it was a female.

"Come on Mike, you're better than that, your bros are counting on you. Just a little farther."

Their eyes widened at the mention of his name. Impossible, Michelangelo got captured by the foot. Besides he isn't a girl…

The figure took one shaky step and lurched forward onto her face.

"BAM!"

She lifted her face and they inwardly gasped at the familiarity.

Through the mud and grime his/her face was the same but had a little more feminine features and the signature orange mask. She then started to army crawl her way through the sewers.

They suddenly noticed the water around her was starting to turn red.

"She's hurt, we have to help her, Leo. She might even possibly be Mikey." Don gestured.

"But-" Suddenly there was a scream of pain and they snapped their attention back to her and were shocked once again. She lay on the wall with her nun-chuck in her mouth, trying to pull the 4 inch dagger out of her upper hip. She yelled out in pain and bit her nun-chuck hard as the dagger shifted out of her hip little by little.

"Wait DON'T!" said Donnetello as he realized what she was doing.

But he said it to late. She jerked the dagger out her hip and screamed in pain. She bit the nun-chuck so hard you could hear a part of the wood split.

"Woah! If that's Mikey than I think I've been underestimating him.."

She suddenly looked around and found the secret spot where Donnie had put a first aid kit for emergencies. She pulled out some bandaging from the pack and began to wrap it. You could see she was about to pass out, because she was shaking all over. Finally she finished wrapping her hip, and made a weak attempt to stand up. She got to her knees fell back down to the sewer couldn't stand it anymore and ran out from their hiding place and kneeled by her.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked weakly rotating her head to get a better look at him.

"Mikey! Is that really you!"

"The one and only." She laughed weakly.

"Come on, we need to get you to the lair and get you fixed up." He whispered softly.

"Nani?"(what?). She asked even weaker than before."

Don knew he or rather she must be speaking Japanese without realizing it. It was their first language and she seemed to be the most fluent in the language of all her brothers. She seemed to pick up everything faster than her brothers did, when it came to memorizing stuff.

He searched for the right words in his mind until he came across the words he was looking for.

"Shizukesa, otōto. Anata wa daijōbudeshou." {Hush little brother. You'll be okay.}

With that she passed out. Donnetello, lifted her from the dirty sewer ground and walked past his other brothers who where standing and giving him confused/worried looks. They knew Mikey and Donnetello were the closest of all the brothers.

* * *

When Mikey woke up. She tried to sit up but was attacked by the pain from her hip, so she lay back down. She looked around the familiar room to see she was in her own room. She looked to the right of the bed and noticed Leo was sitting at the corner of it.

Leo's eyes shot open at the sudden movement. "MICHELANGELO, you're all right!" Leo said with a grin.

With that he moved closer to her and gave her a hug.

"Mikey, good to have you back bro." Raph said walking into the room, Donnetello right on his heels.

"Glad you're okay Mikey." He flashed a smile.

"Me and you both bros." She smiled and there was a peaceful silence until…

"Just out of curiosity, how did you turn into a gir-" Donnetello asked but was interrupted by Mikey.

"Well that's a long story…."

* * *

**Okay I'm done with the background of the story, and now I think I'm going to do a bunch of one shots or something...But I hope you liked it.  
**

**Please review! **


End file.
